


A Refreshing Visit

by Mushyking08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Piss, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushyking08/pseuds/Mushyking08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which “Mr. Refreshing” refreshes Oikawa…. Events take place after Kurasuno loses to Aoba Josai in episode 24</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Refreshing Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmingmetal93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingmetal93/gifts).



> Hey hey there! So this was written for my best friend Cori who adores Suga/Oikawa. I personally hate Oikawa with a burning passion, yet also want to cuddle him so it was fun writing this role for him. Suga is bae tho so it was especially fun writing him in a new light. Sorry if some of the things in here aren't exactly what you yourself enjoy but I feel Chapter 3 is where the best stuff is cause who doesn't love a cute ending? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please please please be sure to comment or kudos! Thanks! Also, self-beta'd

After the close call with Kurasuno, Oikawa did some snooping in on their practices. Oikawa snuck up to the gym and peeked in. There he saw Daichi calling out some practices. Glancing around, he saw Noya and Asahi too, stretching together. He couldn’t help but notice the way Noya ogled Asahi’s body when Asahi did some shoulder stretches, exposing some skin. Oikawa wondered…but nevermind all that, he couldn’t be distracted with mediocre players; no, he was here for his real target-and there he was, on the far side of the gym….Kageyama. Never did he imagine Kageyama actually putting up a good fight. And that pissed him off.

“Who does Kageyama think he is anyway?” Oikwara thought to himself “He’s only decent because of that yuppie orange-haired shrimp being at his beck and call.”

Suddenly, he heard some grass rustle. Oikawa startled, jumped back and tried to run around the corner, but it was too late…

“Oikawa” a voice called out.

Oikawa turned around to see who had caught him red-handed. There, with the unmistakable silver hair and cheek mole was Suga.

“H-hey Suga” Oikawa stumbled as he grinned and put his arms behind his head, trying to act like he was doing nothing. “What’s up?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that” Suga asked concerned.

“Well, after beating you guys so badly, I figured I’d come by and see if the crows are still trying to fly “Oikawa grinned “And to my disappointment, it seems you and your baby birds and still trying”.

Suga didn’t say anything. Oikawa looked and saw Suga staring at the ground, the hair covering his eyes.

“Even when you stepped in and revitalized the team, it wasn’t enough” Oikawa chortled loudly “Honestly, when will you learn-

- **SLAP** -

Oikawa’s face turned sideways as he felt a hot stinging pain on his cheek. Dropping to his knees, Oikawa looked and saw something he didn’t know was possible, Suga with an angry look on his face. Oikawa was so stunned; he was at a loss of words.

“Don’t talk like that about me or my team ‘Oinkawa’. We may be on the ground, but once we take off, we’ll be flying high above people like you, leaving you behind to squander in your own failure and filth.”

“Oinkawa?” Oikawa stumbled, being the only thing he focused on.

“Yeah, ‘oink’ as in the sound a pig makes. A pig, like you” Suga snapped staring Oikawa down “Take a good look, because next time we play you, you’ll be down on your knees, feeling a painful burning sensation as you look up and see us standing over you in victory”.

With that, Suga turned and left. After taking a few moments to catch his breath and recall what just happened, Oikawa stood up. Normally, if anyone else slapped him, Oikawa would’ve fought back, kicked and yelled. But now, his chest feels funny. Oikawa lifted his hand to the cheek Suga slapped, feeling the fading, stinging skin against his own. As Oikawa felt the warmth transfer from his cheek to his hand, he felt his groin jump.

“Was this Mr. Refreshing’s doing?” Oikawa wondered. “And why do I want to see him again so badly?”

One thing for sure; Oikawa realized things between the two of them changed drastically that day.

* * *

Chapter 2-Enter Mr. Refreshing

Thinking back on that day, Oikawa couldn’t believe what was going to happen tonight. Here he was, pacing by his front door, waiting for him to show up. They’ve done stuff like this before, but tonight was different. Tonight was the six month marker since the first time they started their one-on-one times together and he had promised it was going to be really special. Wanting to make sure he didn’t screw up, Oikawa did a triple check to make sure everything was ready. Whenever they get together, things tend to get messy, and Oikawa loves it. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring and his heart skipped a beat. Feeling the sweat already build on his forehead, Oikawa cautiously made his way to the door and opened it. Watching the moon-light reflect off his silver hair, Oikawa stared as Suga stepped in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey there Oinkawa, ready for our special night?” Suga purred in his ear.

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Oikawa spoke up.

“Y-yes” he confessed.

“Yes….what?” Suga whispered, licking Oikawa’s ear.

“Yes…master” Oikawa gulped as his cheeks turned a rosy pink.

“Good” Suga said, chuckling ever so slightly “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Yes-s, sir” Oikawa obeyed, leading Suga up the stairs into his bedroom. 

Upon opening the door, Suga scanned the room. There he saw several large towels spread out on the bed, with a bottle of lube placed on the nightstand. Next to the nightstand was a dresser with several dildos, butt plugs, and various toys laid out. Above those was a rack with handcuffs, a whip, and some chains for their really raunchy nights. Oikawa went over to the wall and dimmed the lights so they were on low and the scent of creamy vanilla filled the room as lit candles were scattered about. Some had wax running up the insides from when Suga poured wax on Oikawa a few weeks ago. It burned slightly but Oikawa remembers how intense his orgasm was from it. He wonders if tonight will be even more intense…

“Oikawa” Suga began “It’s been six month since we started seeing each other. I wanted to make this night special…” Suga finished, emphasizing on the word ‘special’.

Oikawa gulped and could not begin to imagine what Suga had in mind. Suga may appear sweet on the outside, but Oikawa knows a very different Suga, a Suga with a twisted mind and a serious domination kink. Oikawa is not innocent himself; he knows that despite his outward personality and cocky attitude, he desires being subjected to the whim of a man. He is used to looking down on others on the volleyball court, but his favorite view is from his knees, looking up into the eyes of a man while sucking his cock. 

“I am willing to take whatever my master gives me “Oikawa responded “I’ve enjoyed serving my master these past 6 months” he confessed.

“That makes me happy to hear that Oinkawa” Suga grinned “Now, strip” he commanded. 

Oikawa nodded and grabbed his t-shirt at the bottom hem and pulled it up and over his head. Placing his thumbs inside the lining of his briefs, Oikawa stipped the rest of his body of clothing, bending over so Suga could see a nice view of his toned, round ass. Suga loved making Oikawa strip for him; it gave him a full body view of Oikawa’s rigid muscles, the taunt lines of hard work and sweat making their marks from his pecs to the outlines of abs all the way down to his crotch. Suga especially loves when Oikawa would turn around and show off his back muscles, shoulders pumping up with lines leading to his plump, well-defined ass. Just the site alone gave Suga a rush that went straight to his dick.

“Very good” Suga growled “Now, let’s head to the bathroom, and make it quick, I’ve been waiting for this”

“The bathroom?” Oikawa pondered.

They never did anything in the bathroom before. The only time the two were in the bathroom was after they had sex and were cleaning up. As Oikawa followed Suga to the bathroom, Oikawa could feel the suspense building up, the pressure in his chest increasing as he felt anticipation growing. Suga and Oikawa entered the bathroom and told Oikawa to go stand in the shower as he closed the door.

“Tonight, I’m going to give you a golden shower” Suga said in anticipation.

“You mean you’re gonna piss all over me?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes. This is your gift to celebrate” Suga said proudly “I’m gonna wash you in filth like the pig you are Oinkawa” he chuckled. “Now, get on your knees.”

As Oikawa obeyed, he could help but get excited. He always wanted to try water sports and now here he is.

“Suga truly is a good master” he thought to himself. 

Oikawa looked up and Suga unzip his pants, pulling out his semi-hard dick. It looked extra delicious tonight Oikawa thought.

“Ready?” Suga asked. 

Oikawa nodded and watched as the yellow stream began to flow and land on his chest. Oikawa felt the warmth rush down his taunt body and the faint smell of piss filled his nose. Oikawa could feel his dick growing as he let out a moan of pleasure, moving his hands up and down his torso, spreading the golden liquid all over his body. 

“Yeah, let my piss flow all over you” Suga sighed, picking up the flow of his stream just a bit. Looking into Oikawa’s eyes, Suga stopped the flow “Open your mouth” Suga demanded.

Being the ever good servant Oikawa is, he opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. “Good boy” Suga responded. 

And with that, Suga began his stream aiming directly for Oikawa’s mouth. Suga watched as his piss began flowing up and out of Oikawa’s mouth.

“Now…drink” Suga said slyly.

With a gulp, Oikawa took a gulp and swallow a load of Suga’s piss and relished in the salty taste.

“Hmmm, feed me your piss master, I want more, please” Oikawa moaned in sheer ecstasy. 

Being on his knees, covered in piss while the taste lingered in his mouth was more than he ever imagined what it would be like. Oikawa grabbed his now hard dick and was stroking himself while piss ran down him.

“Nuh-uh, not yet” Suga said pushing Oikawa’s hand away. “The night is still young, and I have a lot more in store for my Oinkawa.” 

With that, Suga turned on the warm water. “Now clean up and then meet me in the bedroom.” 

With a nod, Oikawa began cleaning his body and watch Suga leave the bathroom. Oikawa’s dick was still hard, begging to be played with while a rush was surging through Oikawa’s body. He never imagined being pissed on was so addictive, and Oikawa wishes he could drink Suga’s piss by tap. One thing for sure, he wants to get pissed on again. After finishing up and toweling himself dry, Oikawa opens the door to his bedroom and find Suga in his leather outfit, holding a dildo in his hand and a keen expression on his face. 

“Come here Oinkawa” Suga cooed, wagging his finger towards him.

Oikwara loved this part, getting to see Suga in his dominator gear. Black straps reached up from behind and over Suga’s shoulders like suspenders attached to a leather studded belt. On the torso, two straps coming slightly above Suga’s nipple line reach towards each other and attach to a silver ring right in the middle of his chest. Black leather briefs cover Suga’s groin as two leather straps, attached to the leather belt, reach down and join Suga’s boots. The whole view made Oikawa feel weak at the knees. Moving over to Suga, Oikawa laid down on the bed and lifted his knees to provide easy access Suga easy access to his hole.

“Very good pet” Suga cooed “You’ve been trained well. As a reward, allow me to prep you thoroughly.” 

Suga got on his knees and put his tongue on Oikawa’s hole. A shiver went through Oikawa’s body as his ring of muscle gave a twitch to the warm, wet sensation now upon it. Oikawa had to stifle his cries as Suga began lavishly tonging his hole, feeling his tongue go deeper, entering him further. Hearing Oikawa moan made Suga smirk with satisfaction.

“Does my little pig like that?” Suga asked knowingly.

“Y-yes” Oikawa moaned, arching his ass even more, giving Suga more access.

“Mhmm very good” Suga said as he licked two of his fingers. Pushing one finger against Oikawa’s entrance, Suga pushed until his finger was all the way in. Oikawa’s hole was already slightly loose from the rim job, so Suga was able to add the second finger in no time. Oikawa began moaning as Suga scissored his fingers, spreading Oikawa’s entrance. After working Oikawa loose, Suga picked up the dildo lying next to them. Spreading some lube on it, Suga lined up the dildo and pressed it against Oikawa’s hole. Looking into Oikawa’s eyes for approval, Suga slowly inserted the dildo as Oikawa began to moan from the size difference. Once in all the way, Suga began to move the dildo back and forth, to ensure Oikawa was comfortable. Then with a grin on his face, Suga grabbed the remote, which as lying next to the dildo, and pressed the switch. The dildo inside Oikawa began to vibrate intensely. 

“Ah-haa….mhmm” groaned Oikawa, feeling his cock fully erect.

Suga grabbed Oikawa’s dick and began slowly moving up and down, twisting his hand as he goes. 

“Ha-gah” Oikawa exclaimed, feeling his cock throb in Suga’s grasp. 

With a free hand, Suga reached up and began teasing one of Oikawa’s nipples, pinching and twisting the bud as Oikawa moaned loudly. 

“M-master, I’m gonna c-cum” Oikawa confessed. 

Suga just smirked at that statement and bumped up the setting on the vibrating dildo.

“Ahh-haaa” screamed Oikawa as hot liquid shot forth from his member, coating his belly and Suga’s hand. 

“My, my, covered in your own filth Oinkawa” Suga chuckled as Oikawa’s breathing staggered. “You’ll have to clean this mess up” Suga continued, wiping the cum off Oikawa’s belly, adding to the amount already on his hand. 

Pushing his hand in Oikawa’ face “Now, lick” commanded Suga. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and hungrily licked his cum off of Suga’s hand. Seeing Oikawa submit to his touch turned Suga on, it’s what he loves about hooking up with Oikawa. Because only he knows that under that smug, cocky attitude Oikawa displays, his real self is here, begging to submit to the whim and control of a man. Oikawa secretly knows this too, although he would never let anyone know besides Suga. Oikawa loved looking up in Suga’s eyes from down below, something about the way he looks, the way he touches Oikawa, puts Oikawa in such a state of pure ecstasy.

“Good boy” Suga cooed. “Now that you’re cleaned up, turn over.” 

Flipping on his back, Oikawa bent over and got on all fours. Suga turned off the vibrating dildo and smoothly pulled it out of Oikawa. 

“G-gah” Oikawa groaned, feeling the once pulsating toy leave his hole feeling empty.

“No worries my precious Oikawa, you won’t be empty for long” said Suga smugly as he took off his boots.

Suga then clipped off the straps and slid his leather briefs off.

“Move a little bit closer” Suga said as he stroked his member “Perfect.” 

Oikawa stuck out his ass and Suga moved closer as Oikawa felt the tip of Suga at his entrance. 

“Ready?” asked Suga. 

“Yes” Oikawa responded. 

“Yes, what?” growled Suga.

“Yes, master” pleaded Oikawa.

With a gentle movement, Suga pushed his cock inside Oikawa’t hot, wet hole. Oikawa moaned as Suga pushed deeper, rubbing his prostate. Pulling back, Oikawa became looser for Suga and was able to take Suga to the hilt. Once all the way in Suga could feel Oikawa clamping around his member, wanting to feel more of it. 

“You like that?” Suga asked as he began fucking Oikawa, taking long thrusts trying to push more of himself in Oikawa. 

“Y-yes” Oikawa confessed as he felt sweat roll down his face. “You make me feel so good master.”

Upon hearing that, Suga picked up his pace, being turned on by Oikawa’s submission. Suga leaned over and began flicking Oikawa’s nipples.

“A-ahh!” Oikawa yelled, his breath becoming staggered. 

Oikawa could feel his member becoming erect again. Suga then moved his hand to Oikawa’s mouth. Turning his head, Oikawa began sucking on Suga’s fingers. Once they were nice and wet, Suga went back to Oikawa’s nipples and began to twist and pinch them. This made Oikawa moan fiercely and made his member throb intensely. Suga then moved his hand from Oikawa’s nipples and began to stroke Oikawa’s cock.

“Mhm-fu” Oikawa breathed, feeling his abdomen begin to heat and stir. “M-Master, I’m gonna cum..mpph..again!” 

Oikawa confessed as the sound of hot sweaty bodies slapping together filled the room. Suga was close himself and picked up his pace, slamming himself into Oikawa quickly and deeply.

“Get ready my little Oinkawa” Suga huffed as he thrust himself in as deep as he could, burying his cock inside Oikawa as he reached his pinnacle. 

Oikawa could feel himself filling with hot liquid as he climaxed a second time, spilling his seed all over the bed.

“Ah-ahhh!” Oikawa screamed.

“Fuck!” breathed Suga, pulling his cock out of Oikawa, some of his load spilling out and landing on the bed.

Oikawa collapsing on the bed with Suga falling on top, the two huffed heavily as their hot, sweaty bodies worked to dispel the buildup of energy. Suga rolled off to top of Oikawa and laid down next to him. Suga looked up and looked at Oikawa, his eyes closed and his breathing labored, but a smile still on his face. Suga felt his chest grow and he looked at Oikawa……. _his_ Oikawa. It was at that moment Oikawa opened his eyes and saw Suga, with a cheesy smile on his face, looking right at him. 

“What’s with that face Mr. Refreshing?” Oikawa joked.

Suddenly, Oikawa felt a pressure on his lips as he felt Suga kiss him slow, soft, and lightly. It was a kiss that communicated love; much more than passion, and it made Oikawa feel at peace, knowing he finally can be himself around someone, no walls, no fronts-just him and Suga, being them true selves.

“I love you” Suga responded sweetly.

Pulling himself closer to his boyfriend’s body, Oikawa looked into Suga’s eyes, “I love you too” he said. 

There the two lied and fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace.

* * *

 

Chapter 3-The Next Morning

 

Waking up a little early, Oikawa went to the shower to wash off the act he had committed with Suga. Oikawa got out his preferred beauty and cleaning products, which of course he kept extras at Suga’s place for when they get together, like this. Turning on the hot water, Oikawa stepped in and scrubbed off the scent of sex and piss, really cleaning his ass of any remaining cum. Once done, Oikawa shut off the water, towel dried his hair and got dressed. When he went to get his clothes from the beroom, he saw Suga wasn’t there. 

“Hmm”, he thought “Suga must be up.” 

Heading back into the bathroom, Oikawa finished getting dressed and fixing his face and hair. He headed back into the bedroom, but this time, he smelled something coming from down the hall. Making his way down the hallway, Oikawa followed the smell to the kitchen where he saw Suga, in an apron, working over the stove, spatula in hand, with the smell of batter and strawberries lingering in the air. 

“Oh, good morning sweetie” Suga started as he noticed Oikawa over his shoulder “Glad you finally finished”

Oikawa looked on the table as he saw two plates of strawberry pancakes and a vase of sunflowers, daisies, and peonies set between the plates.

“When did you have time to do this?” Oikawa smirked.

Suga laughed “Well, I know how long it takes for you to get washed and dressed, so I when you got up this morning, I laid for about five more minutes, got up, freshened up, and made breakfast.”

Oikawa couldn’t believe how cheeky his boyfriends could be sometimes, but moments like this are the kind that makes Oikawa fall in love with him all over again. 

“Have a seat and let’s eat” Suga said as he landed the last pancake on one of the plates. 

Oikawa sat down and his mouth began to water. The pancakes were golden in color, and strawberries were peeking out of the batter from all over. Oikawa picked up a fork and knife and was about to take a bite.

“Hold on” Suga started “We’re missing the best part.” 

Suga went to the fridge and brought out a container with a lid. When he opened it, Oikawa saw whipped cream, as white as snow.

“Couldn’t do strawberry pancakes without whipped cream could we?” Suga cooed.

Taking a big serving spoon, Suga dug into the whipped cream and placed a heaping scoop on top of the pancake stacks. Oikawa watched as the heat from the pancakes worked quickly to soften the whipped cream. Oikawa again reached for his fork, a hungry look in his eyes.

“Uh-uh mister” Suga clapped “Allow me. After last night, you deserve to be pampered this morning.”

Suga cut into the pancake stacked, getting a nicely sized piece on the fork, making sure to get some of the whipped cream. Suga lifted the fork and placed the fork inside Oikawa’s waiting mouth. 

“Mhmm!” Oikawa exclaimed with joy as he tasted Suga’s cooking “This is so wonderful Suga-kun! And did you made this whipped cream yourself!” 

“Yep!” Suga smiled “Everything is from scratch, with fresh strawberries from the local farmer’s market not too far away” 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to go through so much trouble just for me” Oikawa said bashfully.

“What’s this, the great mighty king Oikawa being humble for a change?” Suga teased, sticking his tongue out. 

“Oh bite me” Oikawa snapped back.

“Maybe next time” Suga winked. 

The two broke out laughing. Once the laughter settled down, it got quiet as the two looked at each other.

“You make me so happy” Suga confessed, as he saw a blush appear on Oikawa’s face 

“W-well, you already know how you make me feel too you know “Oikawa huffed. 

“Yeah” Suga replied with a slight chuckle. “Well, let’s not let these pancakes get cold, the cream is starting to melt” 

“Yeah” Oikawa replied.

And then the two began eating their breakfast, fresh cups of coffee next to their plates to revive their tired bodies.

“Hey Suga?” Oikawa whispered 

“Yeah” Suga replied

“I-I love you” Oikawa blushed.

“Me too” Suga smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please be sure to comment and check out my other works! Thank you and have a great day/afternoon/evening/night!


End file.
